Speed Of Light
by B-rockaFaN
Summary: A song fic that features the pairing Chadpay: Song: Corbin Bleu - Speed Of Light - WAY BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS! PLEASE R&R!


**A/N: This is my first song fic and Chadpay, it doesn't feature the whole song but just the parts that I decided to write about and fit. **

**Characters: Chad Danforth and Sharpay Evans**

**P.S. Please leave a comment")**

**Speed Of Light**

It was 10:00 o clock and already the club was packed. All because of some big hotshot movie superstar was supposedly making an appearance tonight at club Leverage **(A/N: made up, I think!!). **So there she was sitting at the bar after ordering a cosmopolitan, not really wanting it anymore, she nonchalantly fiddle with it and before leaving to the restroom, took one last sip from it. Making her way through the crowds of club hoppers she had finally reached the ladies restroom.

"Finally." she said dramatically to no one in particular . She didn't have to use the restroom, but just to re-freshen her makeup.

_While that was happening_

The music was blaring out of the speaking and into the ears of the partying people out on the dance floor, but all of a sudden the people even became louder than the music as the surprise guess entered through the doors of the club. The females constantly threw themselves at him. But with all the EXTRA attention it still didn't seem to grab his attention. Besides he was use to it. It was nothing new that was until he spotted her inside the crowd.

She was wearing a skin tight dark blue halter style dress the stopped mid thigh. Her shoes were 3-inch sliver metallic heels with matching accessories. Hairstyle; straight with Chinese bangs.

**XXXXXX **

Sharpay was now walking out of the restroom and back into the crowds of party people once again. Stopping to see what all the added commotion was about and in that instant her eyes locked with his. He was wearing a pair of dark blue designer jeans; a red, black, and white graphic Ed Hardy tee, that was fitted to show off his body, topped off with a pair of matching red and black Air Force 1's. He also had the most gorgeous head of curly hair you've ever seen.

And for what seemed like forever of just staring at each other, Sharpay had broke connection with him and continued to make her way throw the crowd.

_**You can lie if you want, but it's in your eyes  
Your heart is calling for me tonight  
Feeling me crazy, you can't deny,  
So I'm coming over at the speed of light  
**_

That's when Chad quickly tried to make his way through the crowd also without losing sight of her in the process. Fighting his way through was going to be harder than he should have known. Especially when everyone wants to stop and congratulate you with high fives and kisses. Finally spotting her sitting at the bar, when suddenly a strange male approached her in attempt to talk. But she blew him out and eventually he stormed off. Now reaching the bar, he stepped behind her and spoke...

_**Now I see that your playing your position  
Real laid back, Real distant  
But your body saying something so seem different  
I can tell that I'm in your system **_

"So this is where you ran off to." he said to her adding a smirk to his facial features as she turned around to face him.

"I didn't run anywhere and especially not from you." she said with a kick as she hopped off the stool and stood in front of the bar, leaving only about a foot and a half between them.

"Oh okay." he said folding his arms over his chest while keeping his eyes glued on her. "I saw that I caught cha eye earlier so I wanted to be a gentleman and come over to introduce myself to you." he said confidently as Sharpay rolled her eyes quietly and thought "Cocky much but super hot, thank God."

She didn't respond so he choose to speak again. "My name is Chad..Chad Danforth." he said coolly as he step closer to her.

"Call me Sharpay." she said like she didn't care but deep inside she did. At her reply he nodded.

"You grabbed me out of all the other females." he said grabbing her attention fully now. "Who threw themselves at me, without actual contact." he said keeping his eye contact locked with hers as he took another step forward. "And why is that." he asked her.

Sharpay didn't know what to say so she challenged him back with a question of her own. "You tell me." she shot back smartly but at the same time almost intrigue at his statement, almost.

_**And I know that you like what your hearing,  
'Cause your heavy breathing **_

_**Tells me that you're feeling what I am feeling too  
So, there's need to fake it when I know you feel the same **_

After taking that last step forward, he was now face to face with her as he gripped the bar with his left hand and leaned in to her right ear. So that she would be trapped between him and the bar. With the sudden closer, her chest began to rise and fall at a quick pace.

"You know why....your fucking beautiful." he said in a very dangerous low voice that flowed into her ear down to her spine causing her to shiver silently. He then slowly pulled away from her making sure to look her directly in the eyes just to see her reaction on the way up. At that moment there eyes locked once again. But this time it was him to break the connection with her. He then smoothly slip her his number and walked away leaving Sharpay a little confused and disappointed.

_**Still on the phone, still waiting  
But I am not gonna trip, I got patience  
What's the problem? What's the hesitation?  
I am sayin', can a get a date? (yeah)  
Now you got me on the edge of my seat, girl  
Got me wondering what's it gonna be girl?  
Let me, Let me know when we're gonna meet girl  
Tell me, what are we, girl?  
**_

It was a week later when Chad received a phone call form Sharpay.

"Hey." Chad answered

"Hey...I was wondering.. if you wanted to go out somewhere." Sharpay asked not sure what to expect.

"Sure." he told her. "But one question, what does this make us.?" he asked.

"More then strangers." she replied honestly.

**A/N: Please R&R:)!!!!!!!**


End file.
